


My jaeger knows what you did in the dark

by Road1985



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985





	My jaeger knows what you did in the dark

Chuck cerró la puerta de acero de su habitación con un golpe que resonó en todo el pasillo. Se quito la chaqueta y la tiró de cualquier manera sobre la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como un felino enjaulado.

Cuando casi había conseguido desgastar el suelo con la suela de sus botas se detuvo y clavó los dedos en su pequeño lavabo.

\- ¡El muy cabrón quiere follar conmigo!

* 

Raleigh cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Se quitó la chaqueta sin poder sacarse de la cabezalo ocurrido en el entrenamiento. Ni siquiera sabía como había permitido que ocurriera algo así.

Sabía como ocultar sus pensamientos más ocultos, como poner una barrera y precisamente por eso, su hermano nunca había descubierto que era gay.

Y ahora, de buenas a primeras había permitido que ese niño entrara hasta el fondo de su mente y le había mostrado lo muy cachondo que le ponía.

Todavía estaba sorprendido porque Chuck no le hubiera golpeado al salir de jaeger, pero en lugar de eso su compañero había bajado del enorme robot y se había marchado sin más.

Se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y suspiró resignado al notar lo empalmado que le había dejado la visión de Chuck.

Cerró los ojos, no le sería muy difícil visualizar a alguno de los tíos con los que se había acostado para descargar la frustración del momento. Sin embargo nada más hacerlo la imagen de Chuck apareció delante de él, sonriente con esa imagen canalla en la que no podía dejae de pensar, así que correrse ahora no era una buena idea.

*

¿Por qué había terminado como compañero de ese imbécil al que no soportaba? Si no hubiera sido por el maldito Kaiju que había herido a su padre, el comandante no lo habría juntado con Raleigh y ahora no estarían haciendo esos entrenamientos.

Pero el comandante lo había dejado muy claro, si no lograban acoplarse a los pensamientos del otro, su jaeger, no saldría al combate y la batalla definitiva por el planeta estaría perdida para siempre.

Así que no le quedaba más remedio que hablar con él, intentar no acabar matándose y aclarar lo que había ocurrido.

Dejó su habitación, se encaminó a la de su compañero y entró directamente, sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta. Un segundo más tarde se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho.

Por supuesto Raleigh no se dio cuenta de su llegada, de lo contrario no seguiría tocándose, apretando su entrepierna y gimiendo. Tan sólo fue consciente de su presencia cuando lo escuchó gritar.

\- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? No solo eres un jodido pervertido que me enseña los asquerosos pensamientos que tiene conmigo, si no que ahora te la meneas pensando en mi.

-¿Te importaría bajar la voz? - Raleigh se levantó de la cama aún a pesar de lo empalmado que estaba y lo que le apretaba el pantalón y tiró de Chuck para que entrara en la habitación y así poder cerrar la puerta tras él. - ¿Qué hay de malo? Seguro que no soy el primer tío que tiene pensamientos sucios contigo.

\- No me toques. - Chuck se separó de él apartando su mano. - Si pretendes meterme mano, no te lo voy a poner tan fácil.

Raleigh pensó que se marcharía, pero no lo hizo, Chuck se apoyó en la pared sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo sabía, había estado seguro que Chuck era gay y se había fijado en él desde que lo había conocido.

Tanta rabia que mostraba delante de él, toda la animadversión, las ganas de golpearle, todo eso no eran más que pruebas para Raleigh de las ganas que tenía de meterse en su cama.

\- Así que no me lo vas a poner fácil y yo que creía que no era más que un pervertido. Pero sigues aquí, mirándome, estás nervioso y si mi vista no me engaña empiezas a empalmarte.

Chuck se cubrió la entrepierna con las una mano y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, bajo la ropa, se estaba excitando.

\- Es una reacción involuntaria a lo que me has obligado a ver en tus recuerdos. Si se lo dijera a mi padre o al comandante...

Raleigh caminó hacía él y tan solo hicieron falta cuatro pasos pars colocarse delante y permitir que tan solo el aire los separara.

\- Pero no se lo dirás. De lo contrario ya lo habrías hecho. - Apoyó la mano en la pared y sonrió al escuchar un leve sonido escapando de la garganta de Chuck. - ¿Qué tal si eres sincero y dices en voz alta porque estás aquí?

\- No te acerques tanto, te lo aviso, no estoy de humor.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nervioso?

\- Me pones de mal humor

\- Quien lo diría...

Con gesto desafiante, Raleigh apoyó un dedo sobre el pecho de Chuck y lo deslizó, subiendo hasta su barbilla y le obligó a levantar la vista y mirarle a los ojos. - Se sincero, te ha gustado lo que has visto en mis pensamientos.

Chuck apretó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza con gesto duro, pero no pudo decir nada en voz alta. 

De repente, las dos manos de Raleigh lo aprisionaron contra la pared y sus ojos azules clavados en él, tan cerca, tan,intensos que probablemente podían leer en su interior, agitaron los latidos de su corazón.

\- Déjame ir.

\- Eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras, no eres mi prisionero. - Chuck escuchó un tono juguetón en su voz, pero no iba a seguirle el juego... por mucho que fuera demasiado tarde para escapar. - ¿Y bien, no vas a marcharte? 

El silencio fue la respuesta, aunque la mirada de los dos, clavada en el otro, fue más intensa que cualquier palabra. 

Raleigh se movió lentamente, al menos al principio, se acercó al rostro de Chuck y cuando apenas les separaban unos milímetros, se detuvo. Respiró contra su boca y suspiró con intensidad.

\- Última oportunidad. ¿Quieres apartarte?

De nuevo Chuck permaneció en silencio, pero abrió la bocs y sus ojos se fijaron en los labios de Raleigh. Su compañero sonrió y deslizó una mano sobre la nuca de Chuck para atraerlo y sobretodo para evitar que escapara ahora.

Un segundo más tarde, su delicadeza desapareció por completo, agarró a Chuck de golpe y apretó sus labios contra los del otro piloto. No preguntó, no pidió permiso, simplemente se abrió paso en su boca, introdujo la lengua y se tomó su tiempo pars recorrer cada rincón y arrancar con cada movimiento, un gemido de la garganta de Chuck.

Apretó sus cuerpos y separó las piernas de Chuck, introduciendo una rodilla en medio y así tener todo el control sobre su compañero.

Separó su boca y volvió a mirarla, Chuck estaba colorado y por como respiraba, le faltaba el aliento. Le agarró del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Quién es un pervertido ahora, yo por esos pensamientos o tu por desear llevarlos a cabo?

\- Vete a la mierda. - Protestó Chuck.

\- No estás siendo muy sincero, pero tengo la forma de averiguar la verdad.

Raleigh deslizó la mano por el pecho de Chuck, bajó por su vientre y se movió lentamente hasta su entrepierna. Le miró a la cara, si realmente no deseaba que aquello ocurriera, diría algo, le detendría, pero sabía muy bien que no ocurriría nada de eso.

Desabrochó su pantalón poco a poco, no tenía ninguna prisa y quería disfrutar de aquello en lo que llevaba días pensando.

Metió la mano bajo su pantalón y pasó también más allá del boxer. 

No dejó de mirarle a los ojos, quería ver cada expresión de su cara, cada gesto, todo lo que Chuck tratara de ocultarle; a la distancia que se encontraban, le sería imposible de guardar.

No tardó en dar con su miembro, por mucho que lo negara, estaba casi tan excitado como él. Encerró el miembro en su mano y comenzó a masajearlo, muy lentamente al principio, acelerando ls velocidad conforme los gemidos de Chuck se hacían más fuertes.

Le besó el cuello mientras le pajeaba con tanta intensidad que Chuck había cerrado los ojos y de haber podido se habría agarrado a la pared con ambas manos. Gemía como un animal y arqueó la espalda para ofrecer todavía más su polla a Raleigh, si eso era posible.

Raleigh le cogió de la camiseta, tiró de él, al mismo tiempo que de un tirón, sacaba la mano d su pantalón y Chuck tuvo que ahogar un sollozo suplicante para que no lo hiciera. Raleigh tiró de él hasta la cama y le hizo caer ahí, delante de él, con toda la ropa mal puesta y tan empalpado que se notaba a través del pantalón.

Raleigh se lo estaba pasando bien. Tan gallito que se había mostrado Chuck al conocerse y ahora era tan manso como un perro perfectamente amaestrado. Así que, decidió seguir jugando con él.

Comenzó a desnudarse, le gustaba tener la atenta mirada de Chuck sobre él. Lo vio incorporarse, pero le detuvo levantando la mano.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? No he dicho que puedas levantarte.

Chuck se dejó caer de nuevo, sin apartar sus ojos de su cuerpo ni por un segundo. Siguió desnudándose, lanzó a un lado la chaqueta azul y se deshizo de la camiseta de tirantes. Desabrochó lentamente la cremayera de su pantalón y dejó que cayera por sus piernas. Se lo quitó y cuando solo le quedaba el boxer, se encaminó a la cama.

\- Quitámelo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que me quites el boxer, desnúdame y demuéstrame lo que realmente quieres.

\- Si quiere follarme...

\- Solo te follaré y logras excitarme, pero si realmente no quieres que pase nada pueded levantarte y marcharte, igual que antes.

Chuck intentó asesinarlo con los ojos. Odiaba que jugaran con él y menos cuando se trataba de un tío que quería follarle. No era la primera vez que estaba en la cama de alguien, pero no era menos cierto que todos los polvos que había echado con hombres, habían sido resultado de una buena dosis de alcohol.

Sin embargo, por muy sereno que estaba ahora... y lo estaba, no tuvo problemas en decidir levantar las manos, bajarle el boxer a su compañero y tras disfrutar un segundo con la visión de su miembro lo cogió en su mano.

Levantó los ojos y tal y como había hecho antes Raleigh, le miró al mismo tiempo que le pajeaba.

\- Si pudiera leer tu mente diría que estás deseando metértelo en la boca.

\- Serás cerdo. Nunca me he metido una polla en la boca y la tuya no será la primera.

Raleigh le cogió del pelo, tiró de hacia atrás y cuandologró hacerle abrir la boca, introdujo su polla poco a poco, pero entera, de una vez.

Casi la notó en su garganta y por muy extraña que fuers aquella sensación, no iba a negar que le gustaba y aunque una parte de él, quería acabar con todo aquello, otra mucho más grande y poderosa le hizo comenzar a mover la lengua arriba y abajo del miembro de Raleigh, hasta dejarla cubierta de saliva, momento en que el otro piloto comenzó a gemir y mover las caderas, metiendo y sacanso la polla de su boca.

Podría haber pasado horas haciendo aquello, follando la boca de Chuck, disfrutando de ser el primero que lo hacia, de saber que en cierta forma lo estaba desvirgando.

Pero tampoco quería correrse allí, en su boca, así que cuando ya no podía estar más empalmado, más excitado, sacó la polla y obligó a Chuck a darse la vuelta. Le quitó el boxer y el pantalón que todavía llevaba por las rodillas y le azotó el culo para que se pusiera a cuatro patas.

\- Es tu última oportunidad. Si realmente no quieres esto...

\- Cállate ya joder y fóllame de una maldita vez. - Protestó Chuck con un intenso gemido que más parecía animal que humano.

Raleigh acarició sus gluteos y los abrió poco a poco con las dos manos. Acercó su polla e introdujo la cabeza. Chuck gimió y se estremeció, apretó su cuerpo contra el de Raleigh y movió sus caderas pidiendo, rogando incluso más.

Raleigh por fin no lo dudó, apretó los dedos en las caderas de Chuck imaginando que luego le quedaría marca y metió su polla hasta dentro.

Un grito se escapó de la garganta de Chuck al mismo tiempo que con un gesto involuntario arqueó la espalda. Las acometidas comenzaron y pronto se convirtieron en embestidas brutales. Los dos acompasaron el ritmo, tanto de sus caderas, como de sus gemidos.

Podría haberle preguntado si deseaba que se le corriera dentro, pero para ese momento, Raleigh ya estaba fuera de si y lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en lo apretado que estaba el culo de Chuck y las ganas que tenía de llenarlo, como si así lo estuviera marcando como algo suyo.

Así que cuando llegó ese momento y sintiendo lo entregado que estaba su amante, tanto como él, no pensó, apretó sus dedos todavía más y en un último empujón dejó que todo su ser se derramara en el interior de Chuck.

El otro piloto gimió y casi gritó al notar como le llenaba y eso le hizo correrse de forma casi automática.

Los dos cayeron sobre la cama, rodaron y se miraron. Ambos se echaron a reír al ver lo colorado y alterado que estaba el otro y como si nada hubiera pasado, Chuck se incorporó.

\- Esto nunca ha pasado.

\- Ya, igual que no pasará mañana. - Terminó diciendo Raleigh, mientras Chuck cerraba la puerta.


End file.
